With an improvement of performance of a computer instanced by a supercomputer, a quantity of weather data obtained by a weather simulation incredibly increases as compared with those hitherto given. However, visualization of results of the weather simulation is not yet greatly progressed. For example, a weather forecast on a TV and other equivalent systems still provides merely two-dimensionally generated images captured when looking down at the earth's surface from the sky.